the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf on The Shelf
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Elf on The Shelf 26 Comments MadMiserScientists MadMiserScientists @ElectricLightFish 2 years ago ( The stars twinkled merrily above as conversation passed with ease. The air seemed warm, albeit slightly humid, and full of an indescribable joy. This season was special, the Lodgers could sense that much. ) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago TheMiserWitzSisters MillieGriffin 19 hours ago Aqua: ( nodding gratefully before stepping inside ) thank you Shocky: thank you very much! ( she races inside, nearly knocking Aqua over ) MillieGriffin: "What exactly do you two study?" Griffin asked still looking the two over. 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Aqua: We study Hydrokinetic Ecology and Pyrotecnic Auroraluminology respectively Shocky: She can move water with her hands and I GLOW! we have powers ( Aqua sharply nudges her sister. ) Shocky: it LOOKS like we have powers we totally don't have powers it's not like we have powers right? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "Almost everyone here has powers, or special abilities, or whatever, nothing to surprise me if you both do as well." Griffin told them with a heavy sigh. This place is just a magnet for freaks... he thought to himself. 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Shocky: oh Aqua: ( raising an eyebrow ) really? and you haven't been stormed by an angry mob or shut down by the Church? 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "The only time I witnessed anybody storming this place was a bunch of criminals in police uniform orchestrated by an old maniac trying to use the research here for his world domination plans, but he was 'delt with' soon enough." Griffin explained, closing the door and giving Aqua another look over. Definitely not a scientific looking girl. "Go ahead and take whatever room you please that isn't already occupied. It's basically a first come first serve when it comes to boarding." He said as he passed by them on his way to wherever he was going, give Aqua one last quick glance as he did so. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oho, not to worry," Lewis reassured with a little laugh. "You wouldn't be the first lodgers to have 'powers'--or 'magic', as some term it. Though it is good you've the scientific jargon down, lest you run into some of our more...skeptical members." •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Aqua: our people prefer to remain hidden, likely for that exact reason. Skeptics have proven...rather difficult throughout history Shocky: they're mean Aqua: but our abilities have a perfectly good explanation ( she smiles ) I see no harm in studying them professionally 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "That's understandable," owned Lewis. "Many have come here fleeing persecution by the narrow-minded." He thought particularly of Kito. "Our founders do their utmost to keep the Society's members safe." He considered Aqua's second statement. "And seeking to better comprehend the underlying nature and extent of your abilities is certainly an admirable endeavor. 'Tis the furtherance of knowledge, be it magic, science, or both." 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Aqua: that is science is it not? the study of the world around us? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "True enough," he agreed with a chortle. "What some now term 'magic' may well be called 'logical phenomena' and 'common knowledge' in years to come, thanks to your efforts. "Come," he said, leading them into the main hall with all its exhibits. "Take a look around if you like." •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Shocky: wow! we'd love to! ( she darts forward, running in circles, taking in the collective research ) look at all the stuff you've done! this is so cool! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "The collective efforts and discoveries of the Society," he said with a smile, a gleam of enthusiasm in his eye. 1 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Aqua: well! I can certainly see why you have such grand headquarters. It makes a fine canvas for all these masterpieces. Why, I haven't seen a single other place this side of the North that owns Tesla coils, much less works with them. And those shutters up there! remarkable. What a clever way to manage skylights Shocky: ( pointing to the Leviathan ) look at the pretty dino! you guys put this together? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago "The lodgers all contributed to...all of this. And we have our co-founders to thank for organizing it and providing the venue. I confess I'm simply a regular consultant for the Society, but it's no less impressive to me for that." •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago ( The girls sit at the kitchen island with Tairais, their talk inspired by the ludicrous sign hanging on the door outside. ) Aqua: hmm that's a shame, I guess we'll have to start eating the silverware Shocky: you can make meals with magic 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Richard grumbled, a teasing smile hidden in the corners of his one visible eye. "Charricthran most certainly can. I, however, cook like a civilized human being." Charricthran's shark-tooth grin shone brighter than before. "Kid, you an' I both know tha' civilized an'-or-human, I am not." "Oh? You could have fooled me, messere 'Will-not-leave-his-lair-if-a-single-feather-is-out-of-place'." "An' here I thought you were the one who had the manners, Ricky-boy." Richard rolled his eye with a chuckle before nodding graciously to their guests as he poured the now-boiling water into the cups before him. The sharp smell of cinnamon and chicory filled the air as the tea began to steep. "He is right. My apologies to you both- I daresay you did not ah... how do you call it, Charricthran?" The man in question snickered before helpfully adding, "He's tryin' ta say that ya didn't sign up ta hear us snark an' yammer at each other. 'S what ya get for findin' us both in a right good mood!" 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago Aqua: ( picking up the cup and savoring the aroma ) oh please, we've much worse. Our husbands, for instance. The bickering never ends Shocky: aww they don't mean it in a serious way Aqua: of course not, but there's only so many ways you can rephrase the word "snowball" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Richard chuckled softly. "You should ask Charricthran how many times he can dance around the words 'reckless' and 'mad' when he finds it in him to reprimand me on my behavior." Charricthran narrowed his eyes in playful irritation. "Or how many times Richard can call me an 'ol' crow', or 'rude bastard'. Don't let his polite tone o' voice fool ya, dearies: he's got a foul mouth on him when he's of a mind!" Richard, who had just taken his first sip of tea, spluttered somewhat indignantly and did his best not to choke. "That was entirely uncalled for! You swear every other breath you take!" "Only every other? I must be slippin' up, then!" The two of them dissolved into fits of chuckling, cheered by good company. 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago Aqua: ( taking a long drag from her cup before setting it down ) ah what it they say about colorful language? Shocky: to...not to....at the dinner table? Aqua: well yes, but more than that, I've heard talk that the people who use such words are actually healthier and have a higher tolerance for pain 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Richard and Charricthran exchanged a knowing, wry look. "If that is the case, then a great many things would make sense." "Pft, you're tellin' me, kid." Richard took a slow, measured sip from his cup. Charricthran merely held his, letting the small warmth filter through his fingers. 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Tairais • 2 years ago Aqua: (taking another drag from her cup and setting it down. ) thanks for the tea, by the way. It's delicious Shocky: it's almost as good as cocoa! 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Richard smiled cheerfully. "You are more than welcome. It is a particular favorite blend of mine, and I am always glad to share it with charming company." Charricthran stifled a snicker at that, remembering old jokes and passing coincidences. He'd still not taken a sip of his drink. Richard, on the other hand, took a sip of his own. The warmth felt positively lovely, in truth. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Catt wandered down one of the exterior hallways, having opted to take a short walk before bed. She sighed with a smile at the glimmering stars through the window. Christmas will be here soon. the thought chimed in her mind to the happy tune of too many carols for her to count. She started humming The Twelve Days Of Christmas as she continued her walk. ( Am I too late to join? ^^; ) 2 •Share › Avatar MadMiserScientists Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( Not at all! From outside the green doors, two voices can be heard before finally, three firm knocks sound- echoing throughout the hall.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter MadMiserScientists • 2 years ago Oh, hello. Who could that be? Catt wondered, opening the door. "Hello?" 1 •Share › − Avatar MadMiserScientists Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Shocky: hi there! Aqua: would this happen to be the Society for Arcane Sciences? 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy